Someday, Maybe
by addicted2memories
Summary: Olivia Stark is Howard Stark s twin sister. She's a genius just like her brother and just as confident. When she meets Steve Rogers how will both their lives change and what will the future bring for them? It s hard to fall in love during a war. (Set in the 1940s)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I like Pre-serum Steve so I wrote an OC fanfiction that gives Pre-Serum Steve some much needed love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go.

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Olivia kept fixing the non-existing wrinkles on her dress in the mirror. She was currently standing in her friend Elizabeth's bedroom, half listening with a small smile as Elizabeth rambled on excitedly about tonight.

"I can't wait for you to meet James! Though he prefers to be called Bucky, which I don't like but still! He's gorgeous and a soldier! I'm sure his friend Steve and you will get along!" she spoke happily, her red curls bouncing as she glided through the room.

Olivia sighed and without looking up from the mirror, replied: "What's so different about this Steve guy from all the others you've tried to set me up with? ¨

"Well first of all I didn't tell them your last name and second of all James says he isn't a jerk. He isn't even in the army! ¨

Olivia quickly turned around to stare suspiciously at her friend. "Why isn't he in the army? Every able guy wants to be in the army." Olivia asked. Elizabeth didn't answer she just bit her lip and looked sheepish "Lizzie" Olivia groaned. "Is he one of those lazy men who doesn't believe in defending his country and wants to slack off? I´m in the army business. I can´t date a man like that."

Elizabeth giggled and ran to Olivia grabbing her by the shoulders. "No! Actually, James said he's tried various times he's just too sick to get in.¨ She paused and showed a bit of concern, "He's got asthma and all those icky things that don't let men be drafted." She continued on sadly. Elizabeth then sighed and bent down to look at Olivia in the eyes due to their height difference. Elizabeth was 5´6 and Olivia was 5´1. ¨Look I know he doesn't sound that great but James adores him. It's just one night. For me. Please!" Elizabeth begged.

Olivia´s dumbfounded expression softened as Elizabeth spoke and her heart squeezed thinking of how that Steve fellow should feel being rejected. If what James, Lizzie´s date, said was true then he just wanted to serve his country and couldn't. She knew what fighting to be taken seriously felt like.

"I'm willing to give him a try." she said softly. ¨He's different than those other men you set me up with. He might be my perfect match!"

Elizabeth made a face and Olivia laughed "Yeah, I doubt Steve is _the_ one but still. I just want you to be happy, Olivia. You deserve a great guy. Someone who isn't just interested in you because of your name."

Olivia smiled at Lizzie. Elizabeth went back to being excited and happy. Looking at her Olivia just hoped tonight went well. She was tired of meeting jerks plus she´d be leaving soon and she wanted to have some fun before everything became work. She really hoped this Steve guy was at least decent.

"We´re going to be late, Lizzie." Olivia said while looking in the mirror one last time running a hand through her loose chocolate curls. Lizzie squealed and grabbed Olivia´s hand dragging her out of the apartment.

They linked arms while walking down the street towards the fair. Olivia couldn't help but gnaw at her lip with worry. She was slowly loosing hope that she´d find someone to be with. Past experiences had taught her she was hard to live with. Lizzie hailed a cab and Olivia forgot about her worries for a bit by writing equations in her notepad.

"Steve I am telling you this girl is amazing! ¨ Bucky exclaimed while combing his hair.

¨I'm sure she is, Buck. ¨ Steve sighed as he laid on the couch waiting for Bucky.

¨She's gorgeous. And I haven't met Olivia but the way Elizabeth talked about her I think you're going to like her. ¨

Steve sighed and his heart squeezed a little with jealousy, knowing full well that probably both girls were going to end up on Bucky´s arms tonight. Steve was used to rejection but it didn't mean it didn't hurt as much each time. He knew when his dates saw him their eyes clouded over with regret for being with him and envy for their friend for being with Bucky. He knew it wasn't Bucky´s fault, but going out never seemed to bring anything good.

"Me liking her isn't the problem, Bucky," Steve said dryly, a sad smile showing on his face.

"Yeah, OK, but maybe this girl will be different! I got a feeling about this one Steve, trust me." Bucky noticed Steve was forcing the smile on his face and sighed, he clapped his best friend's shoulder. "Look, Steve, you're going to have a nice time with a nice girl tonight. I promise. Now come on!"

Bucky seemed so genuine and so excited that Steve couldn't help but feel his contagious energy getting to him. Bucky really wanted someone to see Steve for the smart, sweet, talented guy with a big heart that he truly was. Steve nodded and picked up his coat and sketchbook, following Bucky out the door. Steve doubted any girl would be able to get past his scrawny physique and get to know him but he didn't want to let Bucky down.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I like Pre-serum Steve so I wrote an OC fanfiction that gives Pre-Serum Steve some much needed love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go. Olivia and Steve will meet!

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Bucky and Steve were standing by the entrance to the fair, both with their pockets full of tickets for the rides. Steve was going to take enough for just himself but Bucky insisted that he needed to be positive just in case. So there was Steve standing with both pockets full of orange tickets that would probably go unused. On the bright side he had his small sketchbook and pencil in his pants pocket.

As many girls walked into the fair, giggling when Bucky smiled their way, Steve was sketching the Ferris Wheel with as much accuracy as he could. He actually hoped his date wouldn't show up and he could just stay there sketching. Being rejected by the military for the third time had put a damper on his day and he wasn't in the mood to be rejected twice in the same day.

Steve was on his second sketch when Bucky clapped him on the back to get his attention. Walking towards them were two very beautiful women. Bucky had described his date, Elizabeth, as gorgeous and right now Steve had no way of knowing which was his date since both women were incredibly attractive in very different ways. One was tall with a slender figure. She had red hair and a few freckles. She wore a green dress that complemented her green eyes. Opposite of her was a petite brunette. She had big brown eyes and chocolate brown curls tied in an elegant fashion. She wore a dark blue dress that hugged her in all the right places.

Steve got his answer when the redheaded dame jumped into Bucky´s arms with a squeal.

Steve stuffed his sketchpad in his pocket again and walked up to the brunette. The woman was smiling softly at Bucky and Elizabeth´s display of affection and didn't notice Steve till he stood before her.

Olivia looked over to Steve and smiled causing a nervous smile to appear on his face. Olivia stared at him for a bit and deduced that Lizzie was right he was sickly but he also had a strong jaw, nice blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. Steve tried to flatten his hair only making it stick up at odd angles and Olivia found it endearing how nervous he seemed. Most men she went out with oozed bravado and were quite annoying.

Olivia stepped up to him and noticed they were the same height with her heels which meant he was taller than her. He seemed to be about 5´4 which was rather short for a man. But he seemed kind and sweet. Olivia couldn't help going back to his very blue eyes.

While these thoughts roamed around Olivia´s head, Steve was trying to breathe properly and calm his heart. This woman was gorgeous and she was looking at him. She hadn't shown disgust or disappointment on her face as she assessed him. He tried to fight the negative thoughts that wanted to crawl to the forefront of his mind. A girl as beautiful as her wasn't going to like a guy like him.

They were both brought out of their trains of thought when Elizabeth squealed again. "You look pretty as a doll, Elizabeth" Bucky complimented happily, eliciting giggles of delight from the redhead. "Oh, James! ¨ she squealed loudly.

Olivia met Steve´s gaze and he shrugged trying to convey the message ´He´s always like that.´ Olivia covered her laugh and raised an eyebrow ´Maybe he wasn't that shy. This could really be a good night.´

Olivia extended her hand ¨They're very cheesy aren't they? I´m Olivia. ¨ she said with a warm smile. Her smile just widened when she saw him blush at her touch.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers." he said with a shy smile. "I've seen Bucky act that cheesy a lot, you grow used to it."

Olivia chuckled and nodded in understanding. Her brother was the same way as Bucky with women. Steve looked at his hand staring at it oddly, he noticed a smudge of blue on his palm.

Olivia noticed and her eyes widened. ¨I am so sorry! I was writing something on the taxi here I must've gotten some on my hand. ¨ She said urgently and looked at her hand only to be confused at seeing silver on her palm.

Steve´s eyes widened with apprehension when he saw Olivia´s hand. He didn't have a problem that she smudged his hand but he wasn't sure how she was going to react to the charcoal marks on her delicate fingers. ¨I was sketching…I didn't know my hands had pencil on them…I'm so sorry…I just…¨

Steve waited nervously for her reaction, he awkwardly searched in his pockets for a handkerchief. He extended it towards her. Olivia took it and laughed while cleaning her hand ¨We make quite the pair don't we? ¨ She asked when handing back his handkerchief.

Steve smiled gratefully. He was surprised and glad she didn't hate him for it even if she did the same thing.

¨What were you writing? ¨ She asked referring to the charcoal on his hand.

¨I was actually sketching¨ He muttered. Most women didn't care about his drawing. Once one actually called them useless doodles for sissies.

Olivia´s smile widened and she stepped even closer to Steve making his breath hitch in his lungs. ¨Can I see what you were sketching? ¨ she asked excitedly.

Steve gazed at Olivia intently, trying to decipher if her interest was genuine or if she was mocking him.

Olivia chastised herself in her mind for seeing too eager. ´You're going to scare him away!´ she thought

If you don't want me to see it´s completely fine. I'm the same with my writing." She backtracked and apologized

Steve blushed embarrassed that she actually thought she did anything wrong. He quickly dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his sketch book. He opened it to the page with the Ferris Wheel and handed it to her.

He chewed on his lip nervously waiting for her reaction. He saw the small smile appear on her face and mistook it for teasing and frowned.

"I know they're not that good." he said sadly.

"No! They're wonderful! You've got talent. ¨ Olivia exclaimed as she handed back the sketchbook

Steve looked skeptical but smiled anyway. Counting his smile as a victory Olivia interlaced her arm with his. ¨You're different from the guys I usually go out with. ¨ Steve felt his chest deflate at her words. His insecurities resurfacing

"I know I'm not like those strong soldier type women seem to fawn over. ¨ he sighed.

Olivia looked at him sadly, he was looking over to Elizabeth a Bucky clinging to each other. ¨You're better. ¨ Olivia whispered near his ear startling Steve and making him go crimson.

"C'mon! ¨ Lizzie shouted to Olivia as she dragged Bucky to the fair. Bucky smiled smugly at Steve sending him a thumbs up before letting himself be completely dragged to the entrance.

Olivia held Steve's arm a little tighter causing butterflies to flutter in Steve´s stomach. Their eyes met both filled with hope that tonight would go well.

"Ready to have the best night of your life?" Olivia asked full of confidence that would make her brother proud.

"Yes I am!" Steve exclaimed with a chuckle and guided her to the entrance of the fair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I like Pre-serum Steve so I wrote an OC fanfiction that gives Pre-Serum Steve some much needed love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go. Olivia and Steve met!

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Steve and Olivia walked behind Bucky and Elizabeth for a bit trying to steer through the crowded fair. Kids were running, teenagers in big groups were strolling around and lots of couples were walking. It was safe to say the fair was full. Bucky kept looking behind him, smiling excitedly at Steve instead of paying full attention to Elizabeth. Bucky was so proud of Steve. He was finally having a great time with a dame and the girl seemed to like him. Steve couldn't help but smile back at Bucky. He was having fun. The conversation was flowing easily between them and Olivia hadn't let go of his arm. 'No wonder Bucky loved to date' Steve thought. 'It's amazing when the girl is interested.'

The four decided to stop by the cotton candy stand. Bucky and Steve left to buy some while Olivia and Lizzie stayed behind. Olivia noticed Lizzie huffing and even if she knew she'd regret it she decided to talk to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's James." she answered simply and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I may be a genius but I need a bit more to understand, Lizzie."

"He keeps staring at you!" Lizzie shouted causing some people nearby to stare. "I'm trying to look pretty and adorable, as always, and he keeps looking back at you!"

Olivia was startled by the accusation. She had been so focused on Steve and the nice conversation that she hadn't noticed if Bucky was looking back at her or not.

"I'm sure you're overreacting." Olivia said trying to pacify her friend.

Both men came back carrying the cotton candy, completely oblivious to the girl's previous conversation.

Steve handed her the cotton candy stick and Olivia thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. It was a bit forward but she didn't care she enjoyed watching Steve go redder than a tomato. She giggled at his reaction and hid her smile behind the cotton candy. Steve couldn't help but stare. Her smile was captivating and she was too adorable. The whole night was surreal.

"Mind if I have a chat with Olivia, Steve?" Bucky asked throwing his arm around his friend.

Steve nodded and stepped back. 'This is it.' Steve thought as he watched them walk a bit away. He knew Bucky wasn't stealing her away but after talking to her she was probably going to fawn over him. Bucky was a great guy both inside and out and girls knew that.

Lizzie was raging as she watched Olivia and Bucky walk a bit away from them. What neither Steve nor Lizzie knew was that Bucky was simply thanking Olivia for giving Steve a chance. He wanted to tell the girl how much he appreciated that she actually gave Steve the opportunity to be himself. Olivia didn't mind at all. She was actually glad to know that Steve had such a great friend that cared about him.

When they walked back Olivia noticed the tension in the group and took on the task of breaking it. Steve kept staring at his shoes and Lizzie was seething while Bucky just grinned completely oblivious.

"How about we split up? We're bound to get separated at some point since this place is so full anyway." Olivia joked. Steve looked up and pointed to himself instantly feeling embarrassed by his reaction when she giggled and pulled him towards herself. Olivia winked at Lizzie and dragged Steve away.

They walked for a bit sharing the cotton candy and enjoying looking at the different booths. They reached the Ferris Wheel and Steve noticed how Olivia looked at it with excited eyes. Olivia tugged on his arms with a childlike grin. Her heart sank quickly when she noticed him wince at her roughness.

Steve had acted so charming, funny and sweetly that she had forgotten he was fragile. Steve saw that she was going to apologize for her actions but he stopped her by taking her hand and walking to the Ferris Wheel.

Once in the line Olivia couldn't help but vibrate with excitement. She loved heights. She noticed Steve eyeing the ride with trepidation. "We don't have to go on the Ferris Wheel if you don't want to." She offered.

Steve swallowed and smiled at her "Hey, you want to ride this ride. So we will ride this ride. Best night ever, remember? I can conquer this ride." Steve answered puffing his chest out. He wasn't going to let his fear of heights ruin his date.

"How brave of you." She playfully teased. Steve nudged her equally as playful and they both relaxed. "I'm tougher than I seem." He said

"I noticed." Olivia said and motioned with her head to the disappearing bruise on his jaw. It was barely noticeable from afar but Olivia had been walking so close to Steve and shamelessly staring that she noticed it.

"Oh! That…yeah…I just had a scuffle with some bullies."

"I hope you won. Do you make a habit of fighting bullies?" She said with a smile.

"If Bucky is going to take on bullies out there…I can take care of bullies here at home. It's the least I can do." He tried to play it as a joke but the sting from the army's rejection showed on his face.

Olivia's heart squeezed at his words. He really wanted to fight for his country but they wouldn't let him. "Well don't give up Steve. I believe in you." she said affectionately, he felt his heart skip a beat at her words.

Her chocolate eyes met his blue ones and she felt tingles run up and down her spine. She could stare at those eyes for hours. "Thank you, Olivia."

Steve looked at Olivia with such amazement and intensity in his blue eyes that she fluffed her curls feeling a bit self-conscious. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you're very beautiful." Steve couldn't believe how forward he was. He was about to apologize for being improper but Olivia simply blushed and held his hand as they got into the Ferris Wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **I have bad news my readers. I'm trying to advance in my Bachelor's Degree so I'm taking summer classes so updates will be slow but they will be coming.** I like Pre-serum Steve so I can't tire of writing for him he needs love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go.

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 4**

The rest of the night passed by too quickly for both Steve and Olivia. After the Ferris Wheel they went to the games where Steve won a stuffed elephant for her. Steve was kind of disappointed that it wasn't one of the bigger prizes but felt better when he noticed Olivia holding it to her chest like he had given her a million-dollar gift.

Everything was going so well. They talked about art, about music, films, sports, their hobbies, likes, dislikes and it seemed like even with their very evident differences they were very compatible. At one point in the night they forgot the rides and just walked around the fair arm in arm, talking.

Steve noticed how much Olivia used her hands when she spoke about something she was passionate about. He loved that her palms were rough yet delicate from all the mechanical things she mentioned she loved to do. Steve was utterly entranced. Olivia was genuinely interested in everything Steve said. The meatheads that usually took her out barely had any smart topics to discuss but Steve seemed to be an endless bag of fun and interesting topics. It was a night filled with laughter. After a while Steve even stopped worrying that her attention would drift to one of the many soldiers that roamed the fair. Olivia´s hypnotizing eyes were so focused on Steve that he felt his insecurities slowly leave his body. 'I could really fall for this dame.' Steve thought.

The thought startled Steve and he gasped involuntarily. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Everything's great." Steve said with a content smile.

They decided to sit down on a table near the food vendors. They were deep in a conversation about The Wizard of Oz when a voice interrupted them.

"Olivia!" a muscled soldiers yelled. He walked up to their table wolf whistling while he looked her up and down.

Olivia felt her blood boiling as she looked at the smug idiot she unfortunately knew. "What do you want, Vic?" She asked annoyed.

Vic smiled smugly and puffed his chest. "I saw your pretty little figure walking around and at first I thought: Olivia? A girl like her wouldn't come here. Much less with a boy like that." He added with disgust towards Steve. "But look at my luck! It is you! Lose the dweeb and let's go share a milkshake." The idiot ordered more than asked.

Steve tensed because of the way the soldier was speaking to Olivia. She sighed and turned back to Steve, her back to Vic. "I'm on a date, Vic. Leave I don't want you here."

Steve's mouth couldn't help but twitch upwards, glad she wanted to stay. Olivia's eyes glimmered as she stared back at Steve.

Vic growled and Steve quickly stood up ready to get between Olivia and this soldier. "I said let's go!" Vic ordered.

"The lady said leave." Steve said firmly. His stance was ready for a fight and even though Olivia was flattered he wanted to stand up for her, she was worried he'd get hurt because of her.

The soldier sneered while looking down at Steve. "You're actually going to pick this wimp over me? What happened? You already slept with all of New York so you have to go for the rejects now?"

"Hey!" Steve yelled and punched him in the face. Vic was surprised by the hit but retaliated quickly and socked Steve in the jaw.

"Don't touch him!" Olivia shouted. She knew from their one date that Vic had a trick knee so that's what she went for. She kicked him as hard as she could and Vic went down.

Olivia and Steve both froze realizing what just happened. Vic's friends were making their way quickly through the crowd ready to defend their friend when they saw him go down. Steve was the first to react, he grabbed Olivia's hand and ran. Usually Steve would stay and fight. He'd never back down but right now he had Olivia to think about. He had to keep her safe.

They shoved and pushed their way through the crowded fair trying to out run the soldiers following them. Steve felt like his lungs were on fire and he knew he was on the brink of an asthma attack.

Olivia signaled for Steve to take a quick turn down a pathway that led to other eating establishments. Once there they saw Bucky and Elizabeth sitting sharing a hotdog. Bucky stood quickly when he saw Steve agitated.

"What happened?" Bucky asked

"Nothing, we're fine." Steve answered through pants. He was having an asthma attack.

"Steve, why were you running? You have asthma!" Bucky scolded him.

"Steve?" Olivia asked worried.

Steve wanted to answer but he couldn't breathe properly. He had his hand on his chest trying to control his breathing. Olivia's eyes widen and she dragged Steve into the small café.

Once inside the café Olivia quickly ran towards one of the waitresses. "I need access to your refrigerator. My date is having an asthma attack." she urgently said. The waitress looked startled but nodded and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Olivia dragged Steve along and opened the refrigerator, she helped him sit close to it. "Take deep breaths of the cold air." She gently ordered.

Steve did as told and was surprised to find that it actually worked. The pressure in his lungs was decreasing. He wiped the sweat from his brow and kept the process of taking deep breaths till he felt well enough.

"Thank you." Steve whispered looking up at Olivia from his position on the floor. Olivia just smiled and offered him her hand to help him stand up. She grabbed a bunch of napkins and put a few ice cubes in them. They both walked back out to the café.

Steve motioned for her to sit and she did. He was going to walk to the other side of the booth to sit in front of her but Olivia stopped him by pulling him towards her. He fell into the booth with an ungraceful plop.

"Are you feeling better?" Olivia asked as she gently pressed the ice to Steve´s jaw. Even with her gentle touch Steve winced and Olivia looked apologetic.

"I'll be alright." Steve commented and shot her a graceful smile.

"How did you know about the cold air?" Steve wondered

"It's kind of in my job description to know everything." She joked. Olivia decided as she watched him take deep breaths of cold air to regain his breathing that if he asked she'd tell him who she really was. Steve was an amazing guy and she was hoping he wouldn't disappoint her.

Steve was going to ask about her job when Bucky barged into the café followed by Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Once Steve nodded Bucky hit him in the head. "What were you thinking? You got in a fight? And with Olivia there?"

"Some soldier wasn't treating her right. I had to do something. Plus, she threw the last punch or kick to be more specific." Steve said proudly making Olivia blush.

Elizabeth's mouths dropped.

"You kicked a soldier?!" Elizabeth squeaked

"I kicked Vic in a soldier's uniform." Olivia defended her eyes clouding a bit with hate towards the jerk. 'Why was the army full of guys like Vic and not Steve?'

Steve reached his hand out toward hers to hold it.

Both Bucky and Elizabeth were speechless and couldn't find anything else to scold their friends about so they just sighed and left.

"Walk me to the fair's entrance? We can wait for Bucky and Elizabeth there." Olivia offered.

"It would be my pleasure." Steve answered politely making Olivia giggle.

They walked hand in hand to the entrance and only had to wait about 15 minutes till Bucky and Elizabeth joined them. "Let's walk these ladies home, shall we?" Bucky exclaimed causing Elizabeth to squeal and cling to his waist.

They walked ahead of Olivia and Steve who were walking quietly enjoying each other's presence and dreading the end of the night.

They made it to Elizabeth's apartment and decided to say their goodbyes while Bucky found whatever he seemed to have lost inside Lizzie's mouth.

"Best night of your life?" Olivia teased not really expecting an answer.

Steve looked intently at her brown eyes "Definitely." he stated with confidence.

They stood looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Olivia's mind was going crazy. She finally found a guy she liked, a genuine guy with smart and funny conversation topics. A guy that stood up for her. A polite guy, A cute guy with captivating blue eyes. A guy that definitely deserved the world and she had to leave in a week. Fate was cruel and liked to play games on Olivia.

Steve couldn't help but feel his heart swell. He found a girl that enjoyed his company, the scrawny guy from Brooklyn. He wasn't sure if she was interested in more than a friendship with him but he wanted, no, he needed to see her again.

Steve gathered all his courage. "Olivia...do you...would you like to go out again sometime?"

Olivia frowned and Steve's heart sank. He could've sworn they had a nice time. Maybe it was all in his head, maybe he read too much into it, maybe life was back to normal and Olivia finally realized how sickly he was.

"Steve, I would love to. I really would but I'm leaving in a week."

Steve wanted to believe her but she was different from all the girls he'd been set up with. She was probably lying to spare his feelings. And if she was telling the truth than life was unfair.

Steve gave her a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. He shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets and shuffled in place. He really wanted Bucky to finish so he could leave.

Olivia didn't want the night to end like that so she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. "I had a really great time. Best night ever." She whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

Steve froze at first but after a few seconds he reacted and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They broke apart just as Elizabeth was opening the door and Bucky was walking down the steps. "I really do hope I see you again someday." Olivia said

"I'm counting on it." Steve answered confidently causing Olivia to giggle.

He watched her walk away mesmerized.

"You ask her out again?" Bucky asked

"She's leaving in a week." Steve answered slightly disappointed but still feeling giddy from their hug.

"That's too bad, Steve." Bucky said clapping him on the back. "No matter! I have plans for us next weekend."

"I don't think I want to go out next weekend, Buck."

"Sure you do! We're going to the Stark Expo!" Bucky exclaimed as they walked to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I like Pre-serum Steve so I wrote an OC fanfiction that gives Pre-Serum Steve some much needed love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go.

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 5**

Howard Stark stood backstage going over his lines for the presentation. He fixed his suit and hair in a small mirror by a wall backstage.

"I don't know why you insist on fixing it so much. You're going to wear a hat." Howard turned to find Olivia standing behind him, a playful grin on her face.

"Livy! Finally, back? I was hoping you'd stay with Lizzie forever." Howard teased.

"You'd be lost without me." She said walking up to him and fixing his bowtie.

"Oh, the curse of twins!" Howard sighed dramatically.

"Born together, die together or live forever." Olivia stated the motto they came up with when they were kids.

Howard laughed and hugged her. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes "Did you see your inventions?" he asked with a smile

"I couldn't seem to find them." Olivia said feigning hurt.

"But…they're at the entrance…first thing people see! I made sure of it! I told them to-"

Olivia interrupted her brother's stammering. "Howie! They're there. I'm just teasing!"

"You are mean, Livy." Howard scolded with a grin.

"Learned from the best."

"I hear that's not the only thing you've picked up from me. A little birdie told me you were stealing hearts at the fair last weekend."

"Ugh, Lizzie is such a tattle-tale! And it wasn't hearts it was a heart." Olivia explained

"When do I get to meet him?" Howard asked while wagging his eyebrows.

"Never." Olivia crossed her arms.

"Why? Did you bore him to death?" he teased.

"No…It's just…he asked me out again but we´re leaving tonight." She answered sadly and dropped her defensive stance.

Howard was going to tease her more but noticed the real hurt in his sister's eyes. He opened his arms and she walked into them accepting his comfort. They stayed like that till it was announced that Howard was set to walk on stage in a few minutes.

"You gonna be okay?" Howard asked walking backwards towards the stage.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm going to go down to the audience to watch."

"The view is better from backstage!" Howard exclaimed

"Profile isn't your best angle!" Olivia shouted

Howard mock gasped at her playful insult placing a hand to his heart. "Then why do women wish to be back here?"

"To sleep with you." with that said she laughed at her brother's touché expression and left to enjoy the show from the audience.

After Bucky helped Steve cleaned up from his alley fight, he took him to the Stark Expo. It was his last night and he wanted to cheer his best friend up. He'd been moping ever since his date with Olivia and now with his fifth rejection of the army he needed to have a good time.

"Hey Bucky!" came a squeaky voice from one of the girls standing by the entrance.

"What´d you tell her about me? Steve asked already dreading the night.

"Only the good stuff." Bucky answered with a cheeky grin.

Steve slicked back his hair and swallowed. 'Hopefully this goes well' he thought. Though he doubted it'd be as amazing as his night with Olivia. He couldn't keep her out of his head for a minute all week long. She was probably gone by now.

"Ladies! Harriet, you look pretty as a doll." Bucky complemented and Steve had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Louise, this is my best buddy Steve."

The blonde looked at Steve with distaste. Steve extended his hand for her to shake but she just ignored it and held her friend's hand. "Let's go in! I can't wait to see everything!" Bucky's date exclaimed.

Steve sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. This time he didn't bring a sketchbook and he should have. The trio walked along in front of him and he followed miserably. On the bright side he looked at all the Stark inventions and technology truly fascinated. He couldn't help but think that Olivia would've loved to see it all. With her knack for mechanics she would've been just as fascinated. Steve bought some peanuts at a nearby stand before finding Bucky and the girls in the crowd again. They were all staring at a red synthetic suit in a glass casing.

"Why does is say O. Stark instead of H. Stark?" The blonde asked.

"His sister's name starts with an O. Right?" Her friend answered.

"She does inventions too?!" the blonde gasped appalled.

"I don´t know. Maybe he just put her name on it out of the kindness of his heart." the brunette suggested.

"Yeah. That makes sense!" the blonde agreed.

Steve noticed that Bucky was barely listening to the girls that wouldn't let go of him. He kept looking around just as fascinated as Steve was. Steve admired the red suit. He didn't know Mr. Stark had a sister.

The music began to play on the stage. "Oh my god! It's starting." Harriet said excitedly as she dragged both Bucky and her friend Louise to get a good view of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" One of the girls on stage announced and out came the man strolling with confidence. Steve couldn't help but slightly admire him.

Being the gentleman that he was Steve offered his date some peanuts, but Louise looked at him with disdain and turned back to watch the stage.

Steve looked around trying to distract himself from the hurt and disappointment creeping into his chest. He looked to the left and noticed a beautiful dame in a peach dress standing by herself watching the stage intently. Steve thought he was hallucinating. The woman looked exactly like Olivia from a distance. He looked back at Bucky and their dates and even though he felt wrong for leaving in the middle of a double date he was certain his date wouldn't mind.

He walked up to the woman ready to make a fool of himself if she wasn't who he thought she was. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman turned around confused but her expression was soon replaced by joy when she saw it was Steve that called her. "Steve!" she exclaimed and embraced him.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arms around her. He held her as tight as he could. Once they broke apart neither of them could wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked

Steve winced not sure how to phrase his answer. "I'm on a double date." He tried to decipher her reaction but he didn't notice her smile falter a bit.

Olivia was trying to control the bit of jealousy that clawed at her heart. He had asked her out and she denied him because she was leaving. She wasn't justified to feel anything because he was out with another girl.

"Oh…well I guess I'll leave you to it." Olivia said and went to walk away but Steve's hand shot out to stop her.

"Don't! I mean…wait. She doesn't like me and I…maybe we could walk around?" Steve asked hopefully.

Olivia looked back to the stage. Her brother was introducing his second invention. They were supposed to leave right after the presentation to their workshop in California. She had some time so she agreed with a smile.

"Weren't you leaving in a week?" Steve asked not to call her out on a lie but out of curiosity.

"I am. I'm leaving tonight." Olivia answered as they walked and admired the inventions.

"May I ask where you're going?"

"California. I have some work to finish there." Olivia said vaguely.

"What kind of work do you do?" Steve asked looking at her delicate face trying to commit it to memory. He wanted to sketch her.

"Mechanics and other complicated things."

"You think I wouldn't understand?" Steve teased and Olivia giggled.

"I can't reveal all my secrets now can I? How ever would I keep you interested?" She flirted.

Her insinuation caused Steve to blush. Did she really want him to be interested in her? More importantly did she really think he'd lose interest in a wonderful dame like her?

"Trust me, I can't help but be interested." Steve answered boldly causing Olivia to blush.

They walked arm in arm through the expo and completely lost track of time.

"What's been your favorite invention so far?" Olivia asked.

"The one I liked isn't an invention yet. It's by the ideas boardwalk." Steve said pointing towards the section of the Expo he was referring to.

"Let me guess. The inhaler? For asthmatics." Olivia asked with a wide grin.

"You saw it?" Steve asked.

"Sure did." Olivia said and hid her satisfied grin. She thought of the idea after her date with Steve. She hadn't been able to get the formula or medicine involved right yet but Howard insisted she display it as an idea. 'Maybe someone else will help you figure it out.' Howard has said.

"Which is your favorite?" Steve asked.

Olivia pursed her lips in thought. She didn't want to be narcissistic and choose one of her own inventions but she also didn't want to inflate her brother's big ego more if he ever found out she favorited one of his invention over one of hers. As she thought Steve stared at her lips and wondered how it would feel to kiss her. He wondered if it would feel even greater than walking arm in arm with her or her embraces.

"I like the section with the different uses for vibranium." she finally answered breaking Steve from his daze.

"I haven't seen that. What is it?"

"It's the strongest metal in the world! Come on! I´ll show you!" Olivia exclaimed excited and dragged Steve towards the weaponized inventions.

Both were looking through the various weapons when a man spoke near them.

"Miss Stark." the tall gentleman in a suit called.

Steve looked around for the infamous Stark sister but didn't notice anyone react to the name. The gentleman jogged up to them and Steve's confusion only grew.

"Miss Stark, I'm here to escort you to the plane." The gentleman spoke directly to Olivia and Steve's eyes widened in shock.

Olivia noticed and signaled for the man to give them a second. Once he was out of earshot Steve stammered "You're a Stark? You're O. Stark? Your name is Olivia Stark?"

"Yes." She simply answered trying to analyze his reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked softly

"Because men treat me differently after they know who I am. Some become intimidated, others become obnoxious and other are simply self-entitled jerks." Olivia lowered her head.

Steve with a surge of courage, hooked his finger on her chin to lift her head. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He kept his hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb. "Knowing your last name doesn't change anything for me. You're still the same dame I can't stop thinking about."

Olivia smiled at his words and considered kissing him but again the thought that she had to leave bothered her so once again she settled for a long hug.

"Thank you, Steve." She whispered.

Steve held her tight and nodded. After a few more seconds Olivia took a step back and smiled. "I really do hope I see you again someday." she said with a sweet smile.

"I'm counting on it." He answered like she did after their first date.

Olivia smiled and walked away being escorted by the man in the suit to her brother's plane. Howard and her had to master the vita rays and finish the machine for Project Rebirth. Steve was but she had to put her feelings on hold for the good of her country. They were at war and the Stark twins had to help. She just hoped Steve stayed safe.

Steve watched her walk away with a heavy heart. He had no idea when he would see her again…if he would see her again. He sighed and looked towards the recruitment office. 'Sixth times the charm right?' He thought and walked towards the recruitment office with purpose.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I like Pre-serum Steve so I wrote an OC fanfiction that gives Pre-Serum Steve some much needed love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go.

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"What took you so long? I was going to leave without you." Howard exclaimed once Olivia boarded the plane.

"Please! You wouldn't leave without your favorite passenger!" Olivia joked as she sat on the copilot seat. She didn't want to talk to Howard about Steve right then. She wasn't certain she would be able to talk about him without breaking down and crying. She was really going to miss him. She wasn't sure how that skinny, wonderful guy crawled into her hard so fast.

"Most annoying passenger you mean." Howard teased.

Olivia laughed and punched his shoulder. "Just fly, Howie"

Once in the air both Starks commenced to relax. The twins loved being on the air, it made them feel free. "Do you think the good doctor has found a candidate?" Howard asked

"I'm sure he has. Dr. Erskine seems like a man with great judgement."

"Let's hope so. We don't want to be responsible for building a weapon that turns on us."

"Dr. Erskine said he's looking for someone with a good heart since the serum magnifies everything." Olivia explained remembering the conversation she shared with the doctor when they were first introduced.

"We better perfect that Vita-ray machine. We wouldn't want a repeat of tonight." Olivia commented.

"We both knew that car wasn't ready but hey it was a crowd pleaser!" Howard exclaimed smugly.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head exasperated by her brother's attitude. He couldn't accept he made a mistake. "Always right, right?"

"We're geniuses, Livy, we're never wrong." He smiled cheekily

"I hope your right. I don't want it to be our fault that a brave man dies." Olivia said worry creeping into her body.

Howard noticed her attitude change and took a hold of her hand. "We´ll run tons of tests. We can do anything we set our minds to. We´re the Stark twins!"

"Alright." Olivia answered with a soft smile.

"Born together, die together…" Howard prompted for her to finish.

Olivia couldn't help the genuine smile that lit up her face. "or live forever."

It had been 26 days since Steve and Olivia had seen each other. Steve had been training with the SRR for the super soldier program and Olivia had been working on perfecting the machine for the program. Neither knew of the other's involvement. Steve couldn't stop think about Olivia. Smart, funny, witty, wonderful Olivia. He worked hard at the training camp wanting to make her proud even if she had no way of knowing what he was doing. Steve wondered what she was up to almost every second of every day. Did she think about him too? 'Probably not.' He thought. She's a Stark, she has better things to do than daydream about a scrawny Brooklyn boy.

On another part of the country Howard Stark was starting to get annoyed by his sister's constant daydreams. She wasn't concentrating and she was making stupid mistakes in the data she was working on.

"Focus!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia apologized.

"He has to be quite a fellow to have you like that." Howard commented fishing for information on the mysterious man who had captured his sister's heart.

"He really is. I hope I see him again." Olivia sighed.

Howard handed her a welding torch "The faster we win the war the faster you'll reunite with your knight in shining armor."

Olivia smiled putting on her mask and welding. She concentrated though it was hard. Olivia decided to leave her roaming thoughts for when she took breaks and her lonely nights. She hoped Steve didn't forget about her or that he didn't start to question himself because of her last name. Most of all she hoped he was safe. She knew he wanted to join the army but Olivia kept constantly worrying that he'd make it and die and she'd never see him again.

Steve couldn't believe he was chosen. His nerves were set on high. He wanted to make Dr. Erskine proud, his country proud, Bucky and Olivia proud. He hoped he wasn't a disappointment.

He rode in the car towards the secret location with Agent Carter. He liked her. He hadn't had time to get to truly know her but she seemed like a strong able dame and he was certain Olivia would get along greatly with her.

"I got beat up in that alley, and that parking lot, and that diner." Steve commented to fill the silence of the car.

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked.

"You start running they'll never let you stop. Stand up push back. They can't say no forever right? I only ran once…but I had someone else to think about then." Steve said remembering his date with Olivia when she kicked down that soldier and they both ran like hell.

"Who were you with?" Peggy asked curious about the young man's story.

"Olivia…a beautiful dame...I mean a woman…though she is beautiful…she just…Olivia her name is Olivia." Steve stuttered he didn't want to offend Agent Carter with his description of Olivia. Women stick together.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy asked with a playful grin.

"Longest conversation I've had with one has been with her. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." St0eve answered dejectedly

"You must've danced." Peggy offered

"Asking a girl to dance always seemed so terrifying and in the past few years it didn't seem to matter that much…a month ago I figured I wait."

"For what?" Peggy asked enthralled by his tale

"The right partner…for her." Steve said looking out the window. His mind drifting away to the memory of Olivia's smiling face.

Steve was amazed and intimidated by everything in the lab. It was filled with scientist, army officials, nurses and doctors. He was met half way by Dr. Erskine who waved the cameras away.

"Mr. Stark how are we doing?" Dr. Erskine called and Steve's heart palpitated with excitement. 'Would she be here?' He dared to hope.

His wish came true when he heard a shocked exhale followed by her voice "Steve?!"

He turned and saw her standing there. She wore dress pants and a white button blouse with heels. It wasn't the clothes women usually wore but it just reminded Steve that Olivia wasn't a typical woman. She was special.

"Olivia!" Steve smiled brightly. He felt the oxygen leave his lungs as her petite form crashed into his fragile one. He held onto her tightly afraid she'd vanish.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling up at him

Steve motioned with his head towards the machine.

Olivia's eyes filled with worry and she stepped away from him. "No." she simply said.

Steve frowned and he was going to assure her that everything was going to be alright but Mr. Stark stood before him blocking his view of Olivia. "So you're the fellow my sister can't stop raving about?"

"It wasn't raving…I just…talked about you…sometimes" Olivia explained blushing.

"Every second of every day." Howard teased.

Steve blushed and didn't know how to answer. 'Had she been thinking about him as much as he had about her?'

"Let´s do this shall we?" Dr. Erskine announced.

"We might dim all the lights in Brooklyn but we are ready!" Howard exclaimed clapping his hands.

Steve looked into Olivia's worry filled eyes and sent her a soft smile. "It's okay" he mouthed

Olivia nodded and walked to help her brother though the worry didn't leave her body. 'What if something went wrong?'

Steve was buckled inside the machine and ready to commence. Dr. Erskine gave the speech he'd written for the benefit of the investors and army officials.

With a deep breath Olivia pulled down the levers while Howard spun the crank. When the machine reached 70% Steve began to scream out. Olivia went pale with fear.

"Stop! Turn the machine off, Howard!" Olivia shouted tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Shut it down!" Peggy shouted from the balcony

"Howard!" Olivia yelled.

Howard moved to turn it off.

"No. Don't. I can do this." Steve groaned out in pain.

Howard paused looking for confirmation from his sister. Olivia bit her lip and nodded shutting her eyes. If Steve wanted to do this she couldn't stop him. She wouldn't be another person in his life who held him back.

Olivia's heart felt like it was ripping into millions of pieces hearing Steve in so much pain. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked to the side to find her brother. She bit her lip and squeezed his hand tighter.

The screams died down and the machine powered down. They all waited with bated breath as the doors opened. Collective gasps were heard from all around the room.

"It worked." Olivia whispered in awe.

"We did it." Howard said with pride.

Olivia ran towards Steve and stood in front of him as Howard and Dr. Erskine helped him out of the machine. "How are you?" she asked breathless.

It's not that she didn't find Steve attractive before because she did but now he was perfect. The serum had enhanced everything creating the perfect man. The perfect soldier.

"I feel fine." Steve answered still in a daze.

"You look fine…I mean good…well…in healthy condition." Olivia stuttered and she heard her brother chuckle at her fumbling.

She was handed a shirt and she pressed it to Steve's chest for him to take. She could feel his body heat pass through the shirt to her fingertips. She shook her head and took a step back. She needed to control herself. Agent Carter was standing beside her looking at Steve in a daze. Olivia barely had time to register the feeling creeping up her stomach as jealousy because Dr. Erskine yelled "Stop him!"

Shots were fired. Steve instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Olivia held onto him for a second till she looked around and saw Dr. Erskine laying on the floor, bleeding. Olivia ran to him closely followed by Steve and Howard. Dr. Esrkine took hold of both Starks hands and moved them so they were clasped together. Olivia and Howard didn't need to ask, they both knew what he wanted to say and couldn't. 'Stick together.'

Howard nodded and held on tighter to his sister's hand. Olivia placed Dr. Erskine's head on her lap as she sobbed openly. Dr. Erskine then pointed towards Steve's heart and even though Olivia didn't know what that meant she could tell by the look in Steve's eyes that he did.

Steve hesitated looking between Dr. Erskine and Olivia's chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"Go, Steve. Get the serum." she said between choked sobs. Steve nodded and ran after the Hydra agent.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I like Pre-serum Steve so I wrote an OC fanfiction that gives Pre-Serum Steve some much needed love! My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go. Not much Steve and Oliva on this Chapter but more moments will come!

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Steve came back soaking wet and feeling like a failure. He hadn't managed to save the serum and the Hydra agent responsible for Dr. Erskine's death had opted out. Now Steve sat on a stretcher while a nurse was busy taking too many blood samples. That's when Olivia Stark came barging into the room.

"Oh! Thank heavens you're alright!" she exclaimed as she went to stand in front of him. He looked at her tear-stained face and felt even worse.

"I couldn't get the guy." Steve muttered feeling the weight of his failure.

"It's not your fault. It was your first time seeing action in this super soldier body." Olivia tried to make him feel better she was just glad no one else had gotten hurt. If she had lost Steve or Howard along with Dr. Erskine she wouldn't be able to function.

"I failed." He answered flatly.

"You'll get more chances to prove your worth. I promise." Olivia had determination shining in her eyes. She believed in him.

"Do we really need this much blood?" Steve asked annoyed by the nurse´s constant pricking of his arm.

"The key to reproducing the serum is in your blood." Olivia explained. Then she turned to the nurse and signaled for her to stop and leave.

"Mr. Stark said we needed- "

Olivia interrupted the nurse with an exasperated expression. She hated not being taken as seriously as her brother. "Yeah well I don't care what Mr. Stark said. I'm the one who is going to be working on the serum and I say that it´s enough blood."

The nurse left the small makeshift infirmary quickly intimidated by Oliva's tone of voice. Right after the door closed behind her Olivia sighed. "Even if it'll probably take years without Dr. Erskine."

Steve bowed his head "He deserved better than this."

"If he only had to have one super soldier I'm positive he would've been glad it's you." Oliva took hold of his hand in a comforting way.

"How can you be so sure?" Steve asked trying not to blush from the contact and trying to comprehend how she could always see him as great when he didn't feel like it.

"Because he spoke about you. I had no idea _you_ were the candidate but every time we spoke he only had high praises to sing about his pick." Olivia smiled softly. "Now come on! I have to help Howard."

They both descended the stairs to find some army officers and Howard Stark surrounding a giant submarine.

"I am one of the two greatest minds in America and I have no idea what this technology is. It´s years ahead of our stuff." Howard commented while wiping grease off of his hands. He extended his clean hand towards his sister. Olivia left Steve's side and joined her brother. Howard helped her lay down on the cart and pushed her underneath the submarine for her to inspect it.

Howard was right the technology used on the submarine was advanced and complex. She got out from underneath the machine and wiped her hands with a rag Howard passed her. She noticed Steve shaking hands with Senator Brandt.

"What's going on over there?" She asked her brother.

"Wonderboy got a promotion but Coronel Phillips said you, me and Agent Carter are leaving for London. You'll work on the serum there while I develop weapons for our soldiers." Her brother squeezed her shoulder. She hadn't spoken to him about Steve but he knew his twin. The smile she wore when she first saw him and the tears she shed during his transformation were real. He didn't need her to tell him to know she was falling for Wonderboy.

Olivia walked towards Steve hesitantly. "Senator Brandt said I'm going to be helping the war effort." Steve smiled

"Well let's hope that's true." Olivia muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve's brows furrowed

"I just don't trust that guy." She whispered not wanting to be overheard.

"Yeah? Well Phillips wanted me locked up in a lab like a rat." Steve hissed.

"Don't get upset I'm just telling you what I think." Olivia's voice began to rise. She didn't appreciate his tone.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Steve crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't angry or annoyed he was frustrated. He wanted to help and he was put against a rock and a hard place so he chose the option that didn't keep him locked underground. He needed her support. He needed her to believe in him like he´d grown used to.

They glared at each other for what felt like hours but were actually a few seconds. "Livy, we have to go. I'm going to prep the plane." Howard said sensing the tension and walked away.

"Goodbye, Steve." Olivia said dryly following after her brother. Steve's heart squeezed watching her walk away angry. Who knew when they would see each other again? He couldn't leave this like this. It wasn't even her fault.

"Olivia!" he shouted stopping her in her tracks

She turned a scowl still in place. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. I'm doing the best I can." Steve apologized

Olivia wanted to hold on to her anger. She didn't want to be one of those women who melted when a blue eyed guy apologized. She sighed defeated. She couldn't help it with him.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered and stepped closer to him. Steve gulped at their proximity and tried to remain still. Olivia loved that he was still the same Steve underneath all the super soldier enhancements. He was still the same sweet, shy guy she spent a whole night at the fair with.

"I hope I see you again someday." He whispered.

"I'm counting on it." She whispered back.

Olivia hesitated a second before kissing his cheek and walking away.

'Who's strong and brave here to save the American way? Who loves to fight…' the Captain America song was heard coming from the radio at the SSR lab in the London base. Olivia sat at her work desk surrounded by papers, blood samples, test tubes, tools and other useless trinkets she kept around. On the table next to her was Howard working on a long range pistol for the soldiers.

"Can we change the station?" Howard asked already tired of Captain America's jingle. He´d heard it every day since they arrived.

"No! It helps me concentrate." Olivia said while her cheeks heated up with a blush.

"The giant poster in front of you isn't enough?" Howard asked with a teasing grin.

He remembered the morning he came into the lab to see the Captain America poster hung in front of his sister's workbench. He teased her so much that day that she took it down. The guilt made Howard feel terrible all through the night. She missed Steve and if the poster helped her cope who was he to be a jerk about it? Howard snuck into the lab that same night and hung the poster back up. They didn't speak about it again.

"I like the song." She insisted.

"You're worse than the soldiers with their pinup girl posters." Howard chuckled.

"Shut up!" Olivia giggled throwing a crumbled paper his way. Howard retaliated by throwing paper clips towards her.

They were laughing and fighting like children till Steve's voice came on through the radio talking about bonds.

Olivia sighed and went to turn off the radio. "He must be miserable."

"Maybe he enjoys being a show man" Howard offered trying to ease his twin.

"He wanted to do his part and _fight_ for his country not dance around. He can't be happy."

Howard walked over and hugged her. "He's away from you so I'm positive he's miserable." Howard smiled cheekily

Olivia blushed and shoved Howard. "Shut up you're distracting me." She said and went back to her work station

Howard laughed and went back to work on the weapons.

"Are the weapons ready for testing, Mr. Stark?" Coronel Phillips hollered as he walked into the lab.

Howard winced at the sound of the Coronel´s voice. He´d gone out to a bar last night with a few ladies and had drank too much. He tried to smiled smugly but it just looked painful. "They are more than ready to be tested Phillips. And might I say the tests will be successful." Not even in pain could Howard Stark lose his ego and self-confidence.

Coronel Phillips didn't smile at Howard's antics and studied the young inventor.

"When do we leave?" Howard asked.

"Actually." Olivia interrupted. "I was wondering if I could be the one to go." She asked

"No!" Howard exclaimed and winced again this time at the sound of his own voice.

"Why do you want to go Miss Stark?" Coronel Phillips wondered suspiciously

"I just want to get out of this base for a bit. I know the designs just as much as Howard and I'm less annoying. I want to go, sir." She said respectfully knowing that was the best way to win over the Coronel.

"I'm not sending my baby sister to an active war zone!" Howard hissed

"First of all we're twins! Secondly I'm not a baby and you know I've trained. I can handle myself just as well as you can. Plus, you´re hungover." The last part she whispered just so her brother could hear. Olivia was determined to do her part. She was stuck on her investigation of the serum and she needed to get out of the lab or her head would explode. She hadn't been able to crack Erskine's formula and his notes were encrypted so it was safe to say she was getting frustrated. She also didn´t want her brother endangering himself in his state.

"It's dangerous, Livy." Howard whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Howie." She promised.

Howard sighed and paced a bit. He rubbed his forehead to ease the tension from his hangover. Finally, he nodded. "Alright."

"Great. The convoy leaves at 0800 hours. Be there." Coronel Phillips announced and left.

"You better be careful!" Howard demanded pointing at her.

Olivia smiled sweetly, walked towards him and hugged him. Howard sighed and hugged her back.

"There is a big glass of water, 2 pills and a cold pillow waiting for you in your barrack. Go sleep for a while." Olivia whispered to not upset his headache.

"I will but I'm going to be there to see you off." Howard promised and left the lab.

Olivia was ready and set. She was waiting by the entrance of the compound for the rest of the team.

"Olivia?!" A familiar voice asked surprised.

"Bucky!" Olivia exclaimed

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his heart-melting smile.

"I'm supervising the weapons test." Olivia said while placing her hand on her hips and standing tall. She was wearing the common soldiers' uniform looking prepared.

Bucky's eyes widened impressed. After a few seconds a light bulb lit up in his brain. "You're one of the Starks? You're _the_ O. Stark!?"

"The one and only." Olivia laughed.

Bucky put an arm around her and laughed out loud. "Well I'll be! Stevie is one lucky punk."

Olivia blushed at Bucky's comment.

"Hands off, soldier." They heard Howard say from behind them. Howard stepped between them separating them.

"Bucky this is my brother Howard Stark. Howie this is Bucky, he's Steve's best friend." Olivia introduced the two men.

Howard shook Bucky's hand and then looked him in the eye. Both men seemed to be sizing each other up. "Keep her safe." Howard ordered.

Bucky nodded as confirmation. Howard then walked over to his sister and kissed her on the forehead. "I feel better. You don't have to go in my place." Howard offered.

"You're wearing sunglasses to shield your eyes from light how is your head going to feel surrounded by loud explosions?" Olivia challenged knowing full well that her brother was still hungover but worried about her safety.

"Alright but come back quick."

"Nah! Bucky and I might stop at Lucerne for some fondue on our way back." Olivia teased

"I like that idea!" Bucky joined in.

"Bring me back some!" Howard said and pushed her towards the convoy.

The men helped her up and she waved goodbye to her brother while sitting next to Bucky.

Hanging out in the convoy with Bucky and the Howling Commandos was more fun than she thought. She hadn't had the time to really get to know Bucky but she was enjoying her time with him. He was really funny and way too charming. 'No wonder Lizzie liked him.' She thought. The best part was most of their conversations ended up including Steve and learning about him through Bucky's point of view was amazing.

The ride was fun but the active war zone was terrifying. They gave her a helmet, a gun and she was being protected by Bucky and 3 other soldiers as they tested the weapons. Even with all that and the adrenaline coursing through her body she was still scared. Suddenly blue flashes of light began killing members of their army. The men looked like they disintegrated when the beam hit them.

"What the hell?" Bucky yelled looking shocked

"It's Hydra's weapons!" Olivia clarified. It looked very advanced like the submarine.

A tank appeared and pointed towards them. "Get down!" Bucky yelled and covered Olivia with his body.

The mount that covered them exploded and sent them flying. Olivia's ears were ringing and her body was exploding in pain. She looked beside her and saw Bucky sprawled on the ground unconscious. "Bucky." She tried to yell but he barely moved.

Olivia saw Hydra soldiers approach and begin gathering the bodies. One of them kicked Bucky in the ribs making him cry out. "Don't touch him!" Olivia hissed.

The soldier turned to her when he heard her shout and smiled cruelly. He kicked Bucky a couple more times making him groan and cry out. After he thought Bucky had enough he began walking towards her. She tried to crawl away but her body protested in pain.

The last thing she heard before the butt of the soldier's gun knocked her out was Bucky threatening to kill the Hydra soldier if he touched her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I´m sorry this chapter is so short. I´m still editing some of the next parts but this few pages were ready so I decided to post to not keep all of you waiting so much. The next to come will be much better. My OC looks like Zoey Deutch in my head so there you go.

I don't own any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

 **CHAPTER 8**

Steve had just finished being ridiculed by the soldiers and was now backstage sketching. He was currently drawing a circus monkey since that's exactly how he felt. Usually his sketches varied from landscapes to portraits of Olivia but today he felt awful and needed to vent.

"Hello, Steve." He turned to see Peggy standing beside him.

"How are you?" Steve asked.

"I saw your show." Peggy commented with a grimace.

"Yeah. I'm more used to my audience being 5 years old." Steve said flatly "I always thought I'd be here but I never pictured myself in tights."

"Those men have gone through a hard time. Your audience contained what's left of the 107th." Peggy said and prepared to tell Steve about Olivia.

"The 107th?" Steve asked startled. His reaction threw Peggy of guard. "Come on!" Steve shouted and took her by the hand and ran.

They entered the tent to find Coronel Phillips. "Well if it isn't the Spangled man with a plan." He mocked

"I need the casualty list!"

"You're not in any position to give me orders." Phillips shot back

"Please, sir. I just need a name James Barnes. B-a-r- "

Phillips interrupted him. "I know how to spell…and unfortunately the name does seem familiar."

Steve's heart broke. Bucky. He couldn't be gone. "What rescue mission are you preparing for the other men?"

"It's called winning the war!" Phillips shouted. "Don't you have a show to do in 10 minutes?"

Steve marched out of the tent upset but determined. "Steve! Steve!" Peggy called

"What?" Steve spun around

"There's something you should know…Olivia was with them." Peggy looked apologetic

"What?" Steve suddenly couldn't breathe. He couldn't have lost them both.

"It was a weapons test and it went wrong. None of them came back. Not even Olivia." Peggy explained

Steve began to march towards the exit of the camp. "Are you planning to walk all the way there?" she asked annoyed at his stubbornness.

"Do you have a better idea?" Steve shot back.

Peggy smiled "As a matter of fact I do." She motioned for Steve to follow her.

They ran into the lab finding Howard building weapons. The radio was playing at its highest volume. "Stay here." She yelled over all the noise to Steve.

Peggy slowly approached Howard who was welding some metal contraption. "Howard! Howard!" she yelled to get his attention.

Howard stopped and turned around not taking off the welding mask. Peggy approached it and pried it off. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. It was obvious he hadn't been taking care of himself.

"We need your plane." Peggy pleaded.

Howard looked behind her and noticed Steve by the door. He extended his hand and shut off the radio leaving the three of them in silence. "He's going to rescue her?" He asked his voice sore from lack of use. Peggy saw hope flash in his eyes.

"He is." Peggy answered simply. She knew how devastated Howard was when the news of his sister were delivered. Howard had gotten drunk and she'd helped him back to his tent. That process had been repeated a couple times since the news of Olivia´s capture was delivered.

Howard cleared his throat and slicked back his hair. "Let's go then!" He said and walked out of the lab. Peggy was always surprised at how quickly he could fall into the persona he played for the world.

They were almost to the location and Peggy was finishing up prepping Steve.

"You're going to be in trouble when you get back." Steve commented

"You're going to be in trouble down there too." Peggy countered

"Yeah but where I'm going if anyone yells at me I can just shoot them." Steve joked

The plane was silent for a bit till Steve voiced what they were all thinking.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Steve asked

"I keep pretending Livy just decided to stay at Lucerne with Bucky after their late night fondue." Howard joked though part of it was true. When they told him Olivia hadn't returned he was in denial claiming she decided to quit the army and stay eating cheese for the rest of her life.

"Olivia and Bucky…fondue…foundued…?" Steve stuttered. Jealousy was suddenly eating him alive.

"I'm sure Bucky and Olivia are alive. They're probably keeping each other safe right now." Peggy tried to help but unintentionally made it worse.

"I told him to take care of her! He better have!" Howard added.

"Use this when you find them. It'll tell us your location." Peggy said as she handed over the transponder.

"Does it work?"

"It's been tested more than you, pal." Howard exclaimed from the pilot seat.

The plane was suddenly being shot at and began to shake. Steve wasn't risking their lives anymore and began to move to the door.

"Hey! Stop we're taking you all the way!" Peggy shouted

"As soon as I'm off turn back and go back to base." Steve ordered

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Of course I can I'm a Captain."

¨Hey wonderboy!¨ Howard called for his attention. ¨Bring her back.¨

Steve nodded and dived out of the plane more than ready to infiltrate the Hydra base and save his best friend and the woman who had captured his heart.

After finding the men from the 107th and freeing them. Steve followed the soldier's instructions to were other prisoners were taken. He looked into various labs till he came upon a room where the two most important people in his life were trapped, both strapped down to exam tables.

"Sargent Barnes 15496. Sargent Barnes 15496. Sargent Barnes 15496…" Bucky mumbled staring straight towards the ceiling.

Right next to him in a similar position was Olivia. "Olivia Patricia Stark. Twin sister of Howard Stark. Olivia Patricia Stark. Twin sister of Howard Stark…" both their gazes were lost their eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

Steve ran towards them and broke their bonds. "Olivia. Doll. Look at me. Olivia." He said urgently caressing her cheek and pushing her hair away from her eyes. "Steve?" her weak voice asked when she focused on him.

"I'm here. You're alright. I got you." He whispered with a happy smile.

Olivia smiled back weakly but then her eyes widen and she shot up "Where's Bucky they have him!" she was on the brink of turning hysterical. She remembered how hard he fought when they tried to take her.

They had all been locked in various cells and luckily she was in the same cell as Bucky. On their third day two Hydra soldiers entered the cell with evil grins. They walked towards her but Bucky stood in front blocking their way. He fought hard to protect her but was over powered. The two soldiers dragged him away barely conscious while another two Hydra soldiers dragged her kicking and screaming. That's the last thing she remembered.

Steve held her shoulders to calm her down. "He's here. He's right beside you." He said to ease her though his heart hurt a bit with jealousy over her worry. He had no idea when Olivia and Bucky had become so close. His old insecurities couldn't help but surface.

Steve moved from Olivia towards Bucky's table. "Hey, Bucky. Wake up."

Bucky's eyes fluttered till he returned to reality. "Steve?" he asked bewildered "What happened to you?"

"I joined the army." Steve joked while helping him stand up.

"Is it permanent?"

"So far." Steve answered while balancing Bucky.

"They have Olivia we have to get her." Bucky said with the same amount of worry in his voice as Olivia seconds before. "We have to find her." Bucky demanded

"I'm here." Olivia whispered while limping towards them.

"Oh thank God!" Bucky said and hugged her with the arm he wasn't using to support himself with Steve's help.

Olivia buried her face in Bucky's neck. She was trembling. Bucky shushed her and caressed her hair. Both had fear for the other's life and for the same reason. Bucky wanted to protect the woman he knew meant the world to his best friend and Olivia wanted to protect the only family Steve had left. The intimate moment was slowly killing Steve. He had no idea what they went through but they seemed a lot closer than the last time he saw them together. His insecurities were threatening to drown him.


End file.
